Attack on Static
by jaberjazz
Summary: After being chased deep into a forest by a group of Titans, Armin and his squad are forced to travel by foot due to running out of gas in their 3D-Maneuver Gears. How will Armin and his friends react to the discovery that the Titans aren't their only threats to humanity? Will they all survive? Who will die? Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Attack on Static Chapter 1**

* * *

"**Hi**" - **emphasis/yelling**

"_Hi_" - _thoughts._

* * *

"_This is bad_." Armin thought as he and the rest of the squad were hastily flying through the forest in their 3D-maneuver gear. They were surrounded by the darkness that engulfed the forest as the leaves and branches obscured the luminous light of the full moon. "_Not only are we handicapped because of the lack of visibility," _a deep rumble sounded through the forest,_ "but we also have to deal with those Titans_!"

"_**HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.**_"

If it wasn't for the fact that everyone had to continue to get away from the Titans and their deaths they would've all stopped in their tracks. Armin fearfully looked behind him and saw five Titans – a 3-meter, a 7-meter, and three 15-meters- all chasing after him and his friends. He saw and heard Sasha and Connie crying as they was in the far back, which made those two the closest to the Titans out of everyone. He also saw Reiner and Jean trying to plan an attack while Mikasa, who was directly behind Armin, was trying to persuade Eren into not transforming. The rest of the soldiers were either blindly attacking the Titans and getting eaten, or they were slowing down as they were running out of gas in their 3D-maneuvers.

"Arlet, what do you suppose our plan is!?" Jean yelled out to Armin from the back. "One of the 15-meter Titans is showing out and needs to be taken care of before it does anymore damage and starts encouraging the others!"

"Armin!" Reiner yelled out quickly after Jean. "About half of our men are wiped out. If we don't act fast we will all be dead."

"Mikasa, you are not my mom or elder sibling. I can do whatever the hell I wanna do and if I wanna transform than I will do so FOR NOT ONLY HUMANITY, BUT FOR THE LONGEVITY OF MY COMRADES!" Eren slowly started to shout and became determined to transform into his Titan form.

"Eren!" Mikasa said worriedly and anxiously. The only thing at this point that was holding Eren back from biting his hands and transforming was Mikasa literally holding them in the palm of hers.

Armin gulped as his mind raced on what to do about the situation.

"_I have to find a way to stop this before Eren do something reckless, or before everyone gets eaten. Think Armin. THINK!_"

As the squad started to make their way deeper and deeper into the forest, Armin noticed that the Titans were starting to slow down from chasing them. After a certain point, the five Titans just completely stopped the chase and started to whimper with what appeared to be a grave expression on their faces. Almost everyone except for Armin and Mikasa started to shout yells of joy into the forest while they were still zipping through the forest. After a couple more minutes of movement everyone had to stop and land on the ground.

"Finally they stopped!" Connie yelled surprisingly while Sasha dramatically fell on the ground.

"They must've got tired of chasing us!" Eren exclaimed.

"As much as I want to rejoice," Reiner started gravely, "I can't due to the damage those bastards have caused."

Armin looked solemn and pressed. Even though Reiner was being negative, he was telling the truth. Out of the 150 men that were on this mission, roughly 110 of them are either dead or too injured to be a strong, independent soldier right now.

"Now what do we do?" Jean asked the remaining members of the squad. "Our base is all the way back there, and the only way we can get back there is by heading in that general direction. Even if we try to go around the outskirts of the forest we will eventually have to go back in it."

"Plus, considering the speed we were going and the distance between here and our rendezvous spot, it will take about a half of day to get back." Armin started to explained. "Everyone's 3D-maneuver gears are either completely out of gas or have so little that gas in them that it doesn't make a difference. With that said we are all going to have to walk on foot unless reinforcements come in."

"Reinforcements? At this time of night?" Reiner looked at Armin. "All our reinforcements have been wiped out, and chances are the next batch of them won't arrive until tomorrow morning."

"So you guys are saying that we have to walk back there on foot?" Eren asked with a bit of fear in his voice as he pointed in the direction they have to walk in.

"No shit sherlocks. How else would we walk? With our hands? Our ankles?" Jean barked back snarkly.

Armin is not exactly sure what had happened between now and the next three seconds, but the next thing he knew Eren had Jean pinned against a tree and both were trying to size each other up in an arguing match.

"Guys…..GUYS!" Armin yelled ineffectively. Much to his dismay, Eren and Jean weren't listening to him and had ended up rolling on the ground trying to fight each other. It didn't take long before the rest of the squad started to become agitated and started arguing while going into mass hysteria. If people weren't fighting and arguing, then they were trying to break it all up. The only person who wasn't in the mass was Armin, who stood alone outside the agitated group.

Armin looked on in horror. It had already started. People were starting to turn against one another for survival. Armin took a step forward while his hands were outreached towards his friends as he quietly, to no avail, told them stop. He heard an extra loud crumbling sound underneath his foot, and looked down to see what he had stepped on. It turned out it was a small piece of crumbled paper.

"_What is this_?" Armin picked up the paper with curiosity. Armin turned it to the other side to read its contents but was taken by surprised when he saw that there weren't any words on the paper, but rather a drawing.

The drawing was very peculiar to him. It appeared to have been a drawing of trees and what seemed to be a picture of a human in it. The way it was drawn brought Armin to the conclusion that either A.) A child drew this, B.) A soldier with bad drawing skills drew it or C.) This was some type of message hastily drawn.

Armin frowned as his eyes glossed over the paper. Logically speaking, he wants to brush it off as just a simple drawing done by someone passing through the forest in order to pass off time. However, instinct wise, Armin had a feeling that this drawing meant something more than just a drawing of trees and a person. He doesn't know why, but something about that human figure is ringing warning bells and static in his mind. And the static and ringing was starting to become louder, and louder, and louder, and louder…

"ARMIN!" Armin was brought back out of his thoughts to see everyone running and screaming, and Mikasa and Eren dragging him by the collar through the forest.

"W-WAIT! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Armin yelled as he pushed Mikasa and Eren's hand off of him and started running himself.

"There's no time to explain, just keep running!" Mikasa barked back as everyone hastily ran east of the spot they were just at.

Armin was confused, but knew better than to question any further and kept running. He would worry about what is going on later, right now he needs to just focus on his survival of whatever was chasing them.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter will come out soon. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed as far as grammar and spelling. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Attack on Static Chapter 2**

* * *

"**Hi**" - **emphasis/yelling**

"_Hi_" - _thoughts._

* * *

"GOTTA GO FAST!" Connie yelled as they ran. "WHATEVER THAT MONSTER WAS GRABBED SOME OF OUR SOLDIERS!"

Armin felt as though he was having an out of body experience. He didn't feel as though he was in the midst of everything. Everyone was yelling, screaming, and crying. Some even shitted themselves and filled the air with a stank that was so powerful, some people stomachs' were just like "nah brah." It didn't take long before the clean, quiet atmosphere was diluted with the sounds of fear and the smell of human waste and must.

"Armin that was a close call back there!" Reiner said as he slowed his pace a little bit to be by Armin. "Any second later and you would've been killed."

"Wha…" Armin was still in shock. Besides the fact that he feels as though he's in the middle of a mass hysteria, he also had no way to assess the situation at hand because he didn't know what they were dealing with. He felt vulnerable, misplaced and just overall confused.

"What the hell was that thing?" Eren asked fearfully. "I had only gotten a little glimpse of it."

"Ask questions later Eren. Keep running" Mikasa ordered. Armin after a while figured that she was determined to not let Eren, or anyone else that she care about, die because of their curiosity and confusion.

After what seemed like five minutes, most of everyone had stopped. As Armin was trying to catch his breath, he realized that most of the troops had split up and was no where to be found. At this point, the only remaining soldiers in the group other than himself were Reiner, Eren, Mikasa, Sasha, Jean and Connie.

"Shit where did everyone go?" Jean questioned. "All them idiots are going to get killed!"

"Can someone please…explain to me what just happened?" Armin asked. He had to pause for a second to catch his breath and get his head in the game.

"Well you see," Sasha started, "everyone was arguing and trying to stop the craziness that was happening…."

Armin gulped. "Until what?"

"Until…"

* * *

_***Flashback, Sasha POV***_

"Guys…..GUYS!" Armin yelled ineffectively. Much to his dismay, Eren and Jean weren't listening to him and had ended up rolling on the ground trying to fight each other. It didn't take long before the rest of the squad started to become agitated and started arguing while going into mass hysteria. If people weren't fighting and arguing, then they were trying to break it all up. The only person who wasn't in the mass was Armin, who stood alone outside the agitated group.

Sasha, on the other hand, was very much indeed in the center of the craziness. She was currently trying to hold Mikasa back from hitting Jean, who was currently on-top of Eren and had him in a choke-hold.

"MiiiikaaaaSSSSaaAAaas~" Sasha groaned out. She out of annoyance and excitement was putting extra emphasis on her words. "Sttttaaaaahp."

"Let-g-go of me" Mikasa barked back to her threateningly as she tried to shake her off.

Sasha grunted a "no" back to Mikasa and continued to hug-grab her to the best of her abilities. Sasha internally cried. All she wanted was to sit down and eat this baked potato that was just oh so tempting in her right inner cadet jacket.

"YEET!" Eren said as he even flipped Jean over. Sasha could tell this wasn't going to end well.

After a few more seconds of struggling, Mikasa ended up elbowing Sasha in the upper-right stomach; which in turned not only squished the baked potato, but also made it fall out of her pocket. Sasha froze.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sasha cried out. You mean to tell her that she risked her life sneaking into the higher-ranking officials' food storage all for nothing? Oh no. Oh hell no. You mess with Sasha potatoes, your messing with Satan.

"**Mikasa**." Sasha said threateningly.

Mikasa looked behind her. She was trying to go help Eren, but too many people were by Eren trying to wing him off of Jean. She may be strong, but Reiner and Connie combined would make her use up unnecessary energy. That's not to say that she can't fight them off (because she can), but considering the fact that she expanded most of her energy trying to get away from those Titans, everyone is at the same level.

"No offense, but I have more important things to do." Mikasa said coolly but genuinely.

"_Damn her!_" Sasha thought. "You're going to pay for this! Right here, right now! Fight me!" Sasha yelled with anger.

"Launch the first blow if you bad." Mikasa said, serious but amuse.

That was all that needed to be said before Sasha launched at Mikasa. Though she managed to get a few licks in on Mikasa, Mikasa was able to deflect much of the assault.

In an attempt to push Sasha away, Mikasa pushed her, and effectively made Sasha land out the mass. Sasha angrily got back up and was about to run back into the crowd, when all of a sudden her instincts kicked in and froze her in her place.

Sasha felt this ominous, sinister presence near her. It brought up the emotions of fear, despair, and desperateness. Its presence had a sense of something that Sasha couldn't quite place. Its presence was something that had sounds similar to…

"Static?" Mikasa said out loud. Sasha was so deep into her thoughts that she didn't hear or see Mikasa walk up on her with a bruised up Eren on her shoulders.

Sasha, still spaced out, looked at Mikasa. She wasn't that concern or cared about the potatogate situation enough to be mad at Mikasa right now. Now she's just trying to figure out why she's feeling some type of way about her instincts.

"Static?" Eren gruffily repeated. He was obviously still out of breath and winced whenever he walked. "Isn't that just a tale about a type of noise children heard before they were possessed or captured by a demon?"

Before the Titans got ballsy and made their dramatic intro five years ago, all the children and their families from all over the area would go inside Wall Maria to listen to a folklore told by a group of people who means of living were entertaining people with stories and dramatic plays. Sasha remember herself going inside Wall Maria once or twice to listen to the stories as her father made annual trips there to sell and trade hand-made goods.

One of the tales was about this absurd sound. The entertainers and story tellers called it static. They would start off by saying that static was supposed to "sound fuzzy. The fuzziness was so intense that it wraps your mind with wild, yet relaxing thoughts. It's like an interrupter for your consciousness; and once you're entranced, your body is consumed with a ringing sensation of lost thoughts and impeding death."

Sasha blinked and shook her head out of her thoughts. She wasn't going to die today! Nope, nah! She's not about that life! Well death, you can say.

"Well, regardless of what that sound is, I-OH MY GOD ARMIN!" Sasha ended up yelling in horror, which shook Mikasa out of her own stupor and alerted everyone else.

Everyone looked on in horror as a weird, lengthy white creature dressed in black was slowly leaning towards Armin from behind. The creature seems to have multiple of flexible, deformed arms as two of them had two soldiers in them who looked like they were in a trance. Armin, as well, had no light in his eyes and looked as though he was in a deep trance while staring at a piece of paper.

Mikasa and a bruised up Eren quickly ran and grabbed Armin by the collar while everyone else started to make their break. As much as Sasha wanted to help her friend, she was too into her fear and let her instincts overcome her body. And those instincts told her to run. Run as fast as you can.

And that's just what she did.

_***Flashback ends, back to Armin POV***_

* * *

Armin felt horrified at the events the Sasha just recounted to him. To know that he was potentially seconds away from his death without him realizing it at the time was just eerie to him. But Armin was horrified about the unknown creature as well. Just what was this new entity?

"That creature you described…it doesn't sound like a typical Titan. At all." Armin said with fear evident in his voice. "Besides the fact that you said he was lengthy and all white, you said it appeared to be wearing clothing."

"Not only that," interjected Mikasa, "but this creature also causes harm to you without you even touching it."

"W-what you mean Mikasa?" Connie asked stuttering. Armin looked scared, but intrigued.

"When Eren and I went to grab you, we noticed that the closer we got to it, the more we not only heard this fuzzy, ringing sound, but also felt it as well. By the time we were by you, we both felt mentally overwhelmed and exhausted just by that alone."

Armin frowned. This just doesn't make any logical sense! What could be going on?

Everyone started murmuring amongst themselves, until Sasha asked Armin about the piece of paper she remembered him having. Armin blinked, sheepishly said "oh yeaaaah" and let the group see it. He was too worried about the creature that he completely forgot about the drawing.

"What is that?" Reiner asked as he looked at the drawing. At this point he was twisting the drawing around trying to decipher it.

"Looks like Eren's shitty drawing to me." Jean said slyly.

"Getting real tired of your shit, Jean." Eren said lowly. The only reason why he didn't charge at Jean for that was because his body hurt and he felt Mikasa giving him death glares from a distance.

"Whatever it is," Armin started, "I have a feeling it holds the answer to our question about that creature."

* * *

**AN: I hoped you enjoyed. Shout-out to shadowedstalker-princess for being my first, on-site reviewer. Thank you everyone who has read my story thus far. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes I may have missed. Thank you for reading. I'll try to update again within the next two or three days, if not sooner. Again, thanks for reading :)**


End file.
